


Everything was beautiful at the ballet

by musicloverx



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dancer Harry, Dancer Niall, M/M, Prince Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicloverx/pseuds/musicloverx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling in love is never simple when the person is part of the royal family.</p><p>Harry Styles- rising star of the London Ballet- met Liam on his first night in London and quickly fell in love. Little did he know the person he fell head over heals for was third in line to the throne -Prince Liam Payne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trying out a new storyline :) would love to know what people think - all comments are appreciated :) much love xx

Sitting in the waiting room in a hospital in Central London was the last thing Harry had imagined when he woke up this morning and decided that he would walk to work instead of taking the tube like normal. The sky had been clear blue for the first time in months and the prospect of having to spend all day in the dance studio rehearsing put him right off the prospect of joining the throngs of people on the 7:30am circle line train from Notting Hill Gate. God he wished they'd just got the tube but Liam had been all too happy to agree with him. Bloody Liam and his eagerness to please people. He couldn't imagine what he looked like to his fellow waiting room compatriots. Sat there in dance leggings, an AC/DC jumper and a purple bandana in his hair he couldn't contrast more with the creams and pastels of the others, most of whom were about three times his age. He suppose he shouldn't be surprised - this was a private Chelsea hospital - not the hospital he as used to in Crewe near Holmes Chapel. Harry tossed his phone nervously between his hands - waiting anxiously for the receptionist or a Doctor to call his name. They wouldn't call out Liam's name - not if they didn't want to start a national panic. The phone call to Liam's assistant had been bad enough. He knew he wasn't popular as it was- Liam was not meant to be dating a dancer from London's ballet who dabbled too much in the 'hipster' scene for his families liking.

Harry looked up rapidly when he heard the waiting room door slam open with a red faced Niall falling through the door. Niall and Harry were really not a good advert for the London Ballet- for people who had built their careers on being graceful and precise - you couldn't meet two people more clumsy. Spotting Harry and ignoring the glares he was being shot, Niall rushed over to Harry pushing his Ray Bans up onto to his bleached hair.

"What the fucks happened mate?"

Now they were really glaring. Harry normally loved Niall's unabashed volume but right now he was already in enough shit as it was. Being kicked out of the waiting room would solidify to Liam's family - who had never even met- that Harry was not a suitable partner for their son. That was if their son was still alive- why the fuck was no one telling him what was going on? Niall ignored the glares and threw himself next to Harry , flinging an arm affectionately around his shoulders.

" Car came out of nowhere - Li stepped out - knocked him straight off of his feet. He hit his head on the curb."

An unusual look distress passed over Niall's face.

"He's not dead..." Harry shook his head rapidly

"No .."

"We'll thank fuck for that - can't have you killing off the third in line to the throne."

Harry glanced round anxiously but thankfully no one seemed to have heard what Niall had said. To him Liam was just Li- the boy who had won over his heart more than anyone ever had - and he forgot that to everyone else he was Prince Liam.

"Thanks for reminder Niall. Can't say the first time I wanted to meet his family is in a hospital."

"I thought you had met .."

" Nope - Liam said they had some urgent change of plan. Basically they don't want to acknowledge I exist." Niall squeezed Harry's shoulders.

"Hey- they don't know what they're missing out on. Liam's lucky to have you."

" Thanks - I'll try and remember that when the Queen is asking me why I almost killed her grandson."


	2. Chapter 2

The bar is busier than anything he’d ever been in before. He doesn’t know why he’s surprised – this is London after all ; not the local pub in Holmes Chapel. Maybe it’s because he’s tired from the move; stressed by all he has to do or the fact that he literally knows no one in this ‘city of dreams’, but all Harry wants to do is cry. Cry and order a giant glass of Fanta. Because that would do so much for his minimal/ non-existent street cred, in a bar where he didn’t know a single person. Taking a deep breath he forced himself forwards towards the bar. The great thing about having attended hundreds of dance auditions is that you learn quickly that you have to ‘fake it until you learn to make it’ and right now he was faking it like never before. Looking around everyone looked so much cooler – so much more put together. He felt self-conscious in his Jack Wills cable knit sweater and black skinny jeans – much more Cheshire chic than London grime. Just smile Harry – one thing he knew he could do well. That and a triple pirouette. His job at the ballet didn’t start for a few days so he could allow himself a few drinks. Enjoy the alcohol while he still could. It wasn’t official that you couldn’t drink and rehearse but not doing so had got him where he was now and he wasn’t going to knock that.

“Excuse me could I have a double vodka coke please?”

He would normally ask for a single but for some reason his head decided that a double would make him seem cooler and more sophisticated amongst a group of people he would undoubtedly never see again. The bar man just walked past – seemingly completely oblivious to Harry’s adventurous – and now he thinks about it probably ludicrously expensive order. He tried again – the bar was loud and so it could just have been that the man didn't hear him.  

“Could I have a double vodka coke please?”

Ok the man had definitely heard him that time and was definitely ignoring him on purpose. Harry wanted to go home – and not the cramped studio flat in Camden  but ‘home’ home where his mum would make him a nice cup of tea after a day of dance rehearsals.

“Excuse me but this guy next to me just ordered a drink. You probably didn't hear- it is busy in here tonight.”

The bartender stopped what he was doing and turned purposely towards his leather jacket cladded savior. A wide albeit fake smile spread across his face as he looked up to Harry.

“Double vodka coke did you say?”

He had bloody heard after all – why was everyone here so rude. Before he could reply , the guy with the leather jacket spoke again.

“Make that two please.”

Finally turning round Harry was struck by largest deep brown pools of eyes. Dragging his gaze away from his eyes , Harry took in the sharp but warm edge of his face. He was gorgeous – as well as vaguely familiar. Probably a model – this was London after all. He may not be a fashion expert but he knew enough to know that leather jacket was an All Saints original. He had lusted after it on the website for too long not to recognise it in person. Realising that he had potentially been staring at this man’s face and clothing for too long, Harry quickly stuck his hand out.

“Thanks so much mate- Harry and you?”

A vague look of surprise passed over the strangers face , before he firmly shook Harry’s hand, a sparkle passing over his eyes.

“Liam. Nice to meet you Harry. Can’t have someone as good looking as you going without a drink now can I?”  

 

Had he actually just said that?  Shit those drinks must have gone to his head faster than he realised. He had spotted him coming through the door earlier and had immediately caught Liam’s eye. He never dreamt of going up to him though. He came here regularly – the staff no longer caring who he was enough to make him feel comfortable but you never know who might be in the bar. And if the press got wind of him talking to some guy in a club in the middle of Camden they were sure to have a field day. The family had enough drama with his half-brother Louis. Liam managed to forget about him until he had looked across the bar to see the very same person standing next to him. He was even hotter closer up. Lean legs in black skinny jeans, with a face and smile that would cause thousands of hearts – both and female – to flutter. Not to mention his hair. Liam could imagine running his hands though late at… woah. He hadn’t even spoken to the bloke and he was already picturing sleeping with him. He wasn’t normally like this – he was Mr ‘Sensible’. He went to the right parties; made friends with the right people and said the right thing. With just one look, Liam could tell that he wasn’t from round here and as Harry ordered his drink it only confirmed it. The slow and rough voice was tinged with a Cheshire accent. He sounded nervous – definitely new here. Liam watched as the bar man ignored his order. London was like that – if you weren’t a ‘somebody’ you could be waiting half an hour to be served. Liam wasn’t having that – this guy was certainly somebody.

He watched as Harry blushed and nervously wiped his hair out of his eyes before shooting him with a charming grin. God he could feel his heart beating faster. Perhaps he did need that double vodka he had just ordered.

“Um thanks. Not too bad yourself. How much do I owe you?”

Liam waved his hand absent mindedly before patting the empty bar stool next to him.

“Forget about it. Just a conversation will do.”

Wow he really was feeling confident tonight – in his head he could almost hear Louis cheering him on. Fuck it – he would probably never see this guy again and if Louis could do it why couldn’t he.

Harry’s smile brightened. Stranger danger can shove it when the stranger looked like Liam.

“That sounds great. Would love too.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to everyone who has read so far :D would love to know what people think :) xx

Ok that step definitely hadn’t been there when he walked in earlier. To say he was a dancer he wasn’t the most stable person on his feet, especially after a few a drinks. A deep chuckle sounded from behind him.

“Thought you were meant to be a dancer – can’t even bloody walk in a straight-line.”

Turning round dramatically, Harry pointed his finger accusingly at Liam. Or the other Liam. When did Liam get a twin? Closing his eyes, he opened them again to see just the one Liam, who was busy laughing at him a hand covering his mouth.

“Hey – laughing is mean. I don’t like mean people. “

Liam stepped forward gingerly – well aware that his senses were hindered by the amount of alcohol running through his veins- grabbing Harry’s outstretched hand and pulling him closer to his body. He could feel Harry’s warm breath against his neck and met his gaze as Harry looked at him – green eyes shining with alcohol and the nearby street light. Liam’s voice lowered as he whispered his reply- liquid courage driving him forward.

“Well I can’t be having that now can I.”

Harry replied with the voice that sent shivers through Liam’s body.

“No. “

There was a pause as Harry pushed is body closer to Liam’s.

“You really can’t.”

Liam could feel his head drawing closer and closer to Harry’s until their faces were almost touching before he felt a tap on his shoulder. He ignored it until it came again, this time a lot stronger. He looked across annoyed to be greeted by the face of his bodyguard, Paul, who was standing awkwardly by his side, having emerged from inside the bar where he had hidden amongst the other patrons. Sometimes he really fucking hated being Prince of England. He watched as Harry looked across confused at the interruption.

“Sorry to umm… intrude …. Your…”

Liam shot him a look that halted the ‘majesty’ that would normally follow. As far as Harry was concerned he was a model who worked in the city. Sure he had felt bad lying – but God had it been refreshing not to have someone awkwardly pretending not to be bothered by the fact that he was part of the royal family. Someone who was not afraid to make fun of him or act like an idiot around him. It seemed that fantasy was over.

“You’ve got a meeting tomorrow morning and it’s 3am.”

Liam turned to Harry who had the most ridiculous but adorable pout on his face and stroked against his face.

“I’m so sorry but I really have to go.”

“Who is this fucker? Can he not tell we’re a bit busy?”

Liam watched amusedly as Paul looked a tad stunned to be addressed in such a manner. He doubts that he’s ever been called a ’fucker’ in his life. Not unless his Grandma had a penchant for swearing she managed to keep hidden from the family as well as the entire country. Then again- Paul had looked after Louis for a bit. God knows what that must have been like. Liam had been on a few nights out with Louis himself and to be honest he doesn’t remember a good two thirds of them.

“He’s my um manager- got a big shoot tomorrow.”

It was a good job they were both drunk- Liam had never been the best at lying under pressure despite the endless media coaching he had received. Harry nodded understanding although looking a little disappointed. God Liam really didn’t want to go home right now. Just looking at Harry was a reminder of a life he couldn’t have. A life where he could be with whomever he wanted whenever he wanted. To be able to wake up tomorrow morning in Harry’s bed ; go for brunch at a small local cafe or bring him breakfast in bed from Pret a Manger. But he couldn’t. Before he could wallow any longer- Harry shot out his hand towards Liam.

“Well at least let’s swap numbers. You can’t escape that easily.”

The way Harry’s words were slightly slurring together was adorable. Paul was looking at Harry anxiously – trying to analyse if he were a risk. There was a reason Paul was allowed to look after Liam and Louis- he was good at his job but he was also incredibly good at reading people. If anyone was going to be surrounded by ‘hanger ons’ it was Liam and Louis. On a normal day, Liam would have said no – giving out your number to people you had just met was a big no. He’d learnt that the hard way when he was a teenager. But there was something about Harry that made him want to forget everything he’s ever been taught and before he knew it he was unlocking his Iphone and passing it over. Harry took it gleefully before he too passed over his phone. Typing in his number was way harder than it should have been – and it wasn’t due to the fact that for some reason Harry’s phone was set in French. Once he had finally managed to type his number in he passed Harry back his phone to receive his in return. It didn’t even cross his mind that there were numbers in that phone that if released could cause a press hysteria. As far as he was concerned the most important number in there that second was Harry’s.  

Harry leaned in for one last hug and Liam held on that bit longer than he normally would – a part of him afraid this would be the last time they ever met.

As he finally pulled back from Harry, he shot his arm out to wave down a taxi that had just pulled up on the side of the road. Liam walked Harry over to the taxi – opening the back door and allowing him to get in before he could complain.

“Umm .. not to be awkward or anything  but I don’t think I can afford this one Li.”

The taxi driver took one look at Liam’s face, looking slightly stunned that the Prince of England had just put someone into the back of his taxi.

“This one’s on me Sir.”

Liam shot the man a grateful smile , before leaning through and shaking his hand passed a confused Harry. Liam was sure that Paul was already noting down the taxi drivers registration plate and number in case he tried to sell any stories to the press. Liam was too trusting for his own good sometimes but a part of him knew that the taxi man wasn’t going to say anything.

As he leaned back passed Harry, he felt Harry’s hand on his cheek. He paused; leaning into Harry’s touch.

“Get home safe ok?”

Harry nodded as stared intensely into Liam’s eyes, his current position allowing the knitted jumper to reveal prominent collar bones. It took all his will power to drag himself away.

Shutting the taxi door, Liam waited on the curb side until it had driven away; taking Harry and the opportunities of a different life away with it. He felt Paul’s hand on his shoulder and turned to see a concerned face.

“It’s not fair.”

Paul nodded shooting Liam a sympathetic smile. He saw the side the public didn’t see. The boys’ heartache and the things that being part of the royal family prevented. Most days Liam coped seamlessly but sometimes the cracks of his life started to shine through.  

“Let’s get you home.”

Liam nodded before tripping over his own feet back onto the curb. Paul did not want to be his head tomorrow morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who has read so far. Any comments and thoughts on the story are deeply appreciated! :D xx

Liam felt like there was literally a lorry on top of his head – that or both his younger twin half sisters. Either way the knocking that had woken him from his sleep was deeply unappreciated. Determined to ignore the knocking, Liam pulled his pillow firmly across his face but much to his annoyance the noise persisted. He wanted to yell for them to stop but the thought of yelling made his head hurt even more and for some reason his throat was dry as a bone. Shit. Liam remembered why now. Remembered why he was still in his jeans and that he was actually on top of his duvet and not in it. His mind suddenly was filled with curly hair; dimples and that smile. Oh God what had he done.

 

“Your highness?”

 

The knocking was replaced by Paul’s cautious voice. It was all coming back now. Paul standing outside the club; Paul sneaking him back in as he fell up the stairs. Just thinking about it made him feel worse.

 

“UGhhhh???”

 

“I know you probably don’t want to hear this right now- but your event is an hour and…”

 

Dragging himself upright, ignoring the rapidly arousing sense of nauseas, Liam rubbed a hand across his eyelids.

 

“It’s alright Paul – I’m awake.”

 

There was a pause- probably of relief Liam thought- before Paul replied.

 

“Lou will be with you in 20 minutes for hair.”

 

“Thanks Paul.”

 

All he wanted to do was lie in bed and wallow but he didn’t get that luxury. In an hours time he would be shaking hands and doing their yearly family photo shoot. He loved his family and was grateful for the life he had but sometimes he just wanted to be normal. To be hung over and go for brunch and to have a weekend which didn’t involve galas but games of football and takeaways instead. Flopping back onto his pillows, Liam reached across for his phone. Grateful to see no news alerts or missed calls from his publicity agent – Liam could at least be comforted that none of his antics last night had made the papers. The only thing on his phone was a text. Just seeing Harry’s name on the screen made his heart flutter.

 

_I apologgissee if these makess no sense as Im still tipsy- fuck it- still drunk. But you have a lurrrvelly face- personalitiy ainnt too bad either ;) ;) Would love to meeeetttt up soooon. H xxx_

Liam let his phone fall on to his chest with a groan.

 

 

Harry only just made it on time for final breakfast orders at his local café. He hadn’t had time to do a food shop yet- that was his excuse. To be honest he wasn’t in the mood for cereal and really would not trust himself with a frying pan right now. He had only just managed to get changed let alone handle potentially dangerous equipment. Come to think of it – he didn’t even think he owned a frying pan and frying bacon in a wok seemed far too tragic for him to even comprehend this early.

 

Rolling the sleeves up on his chequered shirt, Harry dug his phone back out of his short pockets. It was a nice enough day for him to be wearing sunglasses and not be suspected of a hangover and he was grateful to be sat outside – although the empty chair on the two seater was making him a little lonely especially when accompanied by an instagramm of his sister setting up the barbeque back in Holmes Chapel. Looking back on his phone messages from last night never had he wished more that you could un-send a text, especially now his phone was delightfully informing him that the message had indeed now been read. At least that’s what he thought it said – setting his phone into French to help him learn ballet terms had seemed such a good idea at the time. However part of him was glad he sent it- sober him would never have had the confidence.

           

“Scuse me is someone sitting in this seat- its just everywhere else is full and it way too fockin hot to be sat inside.”

 

Harry squinted up at the person who had just interrupted his thoughts with one of the strongest Irish accents he had ever heard.  From what he could see through his hazed view, the guy had a shock of blonde hair and looked to be about his age. Normally he would be tempted to say no – he was hungover and not particularly in the mood for conversation.  But last time he had tried to make a friend he had ended up drunk- he could do with trying again.

 

“Umm sure.”

 

A wide grin spread across the boy’s face as he collapsed into he chair opposite Harry and shot a hand out towards him.

 

“I’m Niall by the way.”

 

Harry took the hand and shook firmly back.

 

“Harry.”

 

Niall cocked him a grin.

 

“You aint from round here are ya?”

 

Harry let out a laugh.

 

“Could say the same thing yourself. “

 

Niall’s laugh was louder than Harry expected but was also contagious and Harry couldn’t help but laugh along with him.

 

“Touché my friend. But no you’re right – just moved here the other day. Start work with London Ballet in a few days time.”

 

Harry almost chocked on the sip of orange juice he had just taken. Not only was it unusual for a guy to admit to a stranger they were part of the ballet but there was only one ballet in London that had been recruiting recently. The ballet Harry was just about to join too.

 

“I know you think the ballet …”

 

Quickly interrupting before Niall got the complete wrong idea

 

“No.. it’s just .. so am I.”

 

Niall clapped his hands together – a look of joy spreading across his face.

 

“I knew you were a dancer!”

 

“Uhh how?”

 

Niall leaned forward on the able and shot him a wink.

 

“I don’t know that many people who sit with their feet in third.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has read this :D It means so much to have people read my stuff and you guys support for this story and my others has been wonderful -so thank you :) I hope you all enjoy this next chapter- would love to know your thoughts so drop me a comment xxx

By the time Lou arrived, Liam had just about managed to change into a new outfit- although he was grateful there was a wardrobe already planned and ready for the photo-shoot later, as his trackies and hoody combination was probably not going to be a winner for Tatler and Hello. Thankfully the earlier nausea had just about subsided but he still had a cracking headache, which he hoped to God would disappear. Dealing with his family with out one was hard enough. Its not that he didn’t love them – but having 6 younger sisters didn’t exactly lend to a quiet experience. He had been checking his phone frequently – unsure of what to do in response to Harry’s text. So far the only thing he had received was a text from Louis with a picture of him looking decidedly worse for wear captioned – _bring me a mcdonalds._ At least he wouldn’t be the only one feeling like crap this morning. Problem being that his family were used to Louis being a bit of a loose canon. Liam was the sensible one.

 

His mind was telling him not to reply- it would never work. Liam would never be allowed to date publically date someone who was not in the royal circle of ‘approved’ suitors. He had already come out as gay adding a ‘poor money seeking boyfriend’ would only enhance to his fathers disgruntlement. But there was something about Harry. Something Liam could remember event through the drunken haze. Something so genuine and trusting in his eyes. A face that made Liam’s heart beat faster than it had before and a personality that kept Liam on his toes; made him laugh with his eyes crinkling. Not just laugh out of politeness. There was ease about Harry, despite the nerves; he seemed to be able throw himself into trusting Liam even though he had just met him. There was no front – no persona. It was refreshing to meet someone not trained for the media; to give answers that had no real purpose but to please a few papers. Even Louis wasn’t free of the restraints of living in the public eye. Despite his wild nights and loud personality, when it came to public events and interviews Louis was the ultimate professional. Taking on his role of future heir to the throne with a flick of switch. Liam didn’t even want to think about Louis becoming the next head of state- not when he still regularly had to rescue him from throwing up on priceless artefacts when he staggered in from a night at Mahiki. He thankfully had only had to sneak someone out the next morning a few times; Louis seeming to realise if he wanted to sleep with some one it was probably best to do it at theirs- a few less bodyguards and security protocols to worry about that way.

 

“Liam? Where are you babes?”

 

Lou’s recognisable Hull accent rang out through Liam’s room as he was washing his face in the bathroom. Lou was about the only assistant Liam had ever managed to convince to call him by his first name. She was his closest confidant outside his family and he trusted her with everything. She had been the one who he had told he didn’t want to go to university; the first person he came out too and the only one who knew how much he envied Louis for his relationship with his mum when he didn’t know his own. Looking in the mirror he knew from one glance at him Lou would know he was hungover. He had a grey sheen about his skin and his eyes were definitely a little blood shot. As he walked into the room he was greeted by the sight of slightly purple white blonde hair busying around his dressing table setting up her bits and pieces. His footsteps on the wooden floor caused Lou to look up her grin quickly replaced by a look of concern and vague amusement.

 

“Please to God tell me you are not hungover right now?”

 

Liam’s lopsided smile and half shrug confirmed her question.

 

“Pick your moments don’t you -you numpt.”

 

She pulled Liam in for a side hug when he was close enough and he leaned into her touch.

 

“Any gossip?”

 

Lou was surprised when her question caused Liam’s body to freeze slightly compared to his normal self-detrimental laughing response.

 

“Sit your butt down right now – fill me in”

* * *

  

“Please God tell me you remember that guy from the audition- the one with the orange shoes?”

 

Harry let out a full belly laugh leaning back against the chair on Niall’s balcony. Their friendship had swiftly blossomed in the café. Their mutual love of ballet and a shared collection of musical interests aiding conversation. Plus Niall was one of those people who despite being loud, was completely endearing and impossible to dislike. It was nice not to be back alone in his apartment – staring longingly at his phone for one of his friends from home or even Liam to text. This is what he imagined it would be like when he moved to London. He took a swig out of his beer after his laughter subsided and looked out over the skyline.

 

“It’s massive isn’t it?”

 

Niall shot him a look as he chucked a malteser into his mouth.

 

“What London? I know what you mean the same number of people live in this building than did in my town. “

 

Harry nodded in agreement.

 

“Why London?”

 

He looked at Niall confused by the question.

 

“Why London ballet? Not to sound stalkerish but I remember you now from the auditions. You were fucking amazing.”

 

A warm blush spread rapidly over Harry cheeks. After all these years he still found it hard to take compliments. Especially about hid dancing. Dance had been his escape as he had grown up- every emotion he felt he expressed in his body.

 

“Thanks umm.. I was aright I guess.”

 

“Bullshit – you outshone everyone in the room. But seriously why London?”

 

He took one last look at the sky-line before replying.

 

“When I was 9 my Mum bought me to my first live ballet here in London. Seeing it on stage for the first time- well it was magic. It sparked something in me that I had never felt before. I wanted to be on there with them- dance every step, every lift. Every time I dance I imagine myself up there with them.”

 

It was only when he finished talking that he realised he had gone in rather deep especially when he had only met Niall earlier that day. But when he looked across at Niall he was met by a warm smile instead of any concern of what nut job he had let into his flat. Truth be told when he had turned 18 he had been offered auditions all over the world – Julliard, Moscow , San Diego. But London had always been his dream. His decision may have been enforced by his break up with his boyfriend the day before he due to fly out to New York for auditions. Niall didn’t need to know that.

 

“How about you? I’m sorry to say I don’t remember you..”

 

Niall waved his arm absent minded at Harry.

 

“Nahh don’t worry about it – looked a bit different back then- not got me blonde hair I do now. Me Mam always said London where was the place to meet people. To fall in love. Plus I like the buzz.”

 

At the mention of love, Harry attention was drawn back to his phone for the first time since he had met Niall. To the message he had sent that morning. His fingers were itching to check it.

 

“Talking about love- you met anyone since you’ve been here?”

 

For the second time that day Harry chocked on his drink. A sly grin passed Niall’s lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love all my wonderful readers- hope you enjoy the chapter :D x

“So he honestly had no idea who you were?”

 

Liam nodded, his eyes firmly held shut as Lou placed numerous creams and ointments on his face. He had no idea what any of them were, but if they stopped him looking like crap and having his Dad nag at him about being irresponsible he was all for them.

 

“He just said I looked familiar. I told him some made up excuse about being a model and Paul being my manager.”

 

Lou laughed.

 

“Bet Paul loved that one. You are allowed to have a life Liam – its not like you are ever going to see him again.”

 

There was a pause before Liam replied.

 

“But what if I want to. “

 

He heard Lou sigh sadly as she stopped what she was doing.

 

“Li…”

 

“Look I know it’s probably never going to work but you should have seen him Lou. He was funny and gorgeous. Kind and just so diff…”

 

“Aww Liam you know you shouldn’t talk about me like that. I may start to get a complex.”

 

Turning round in his seat, he saw Louis leaning against his doorpost a sly grin plastered across his face. He took pleasure in the fact that Louis actually looked worse than he had.

 

“Fuck off Louis.”

 

Sauntering into Liam’s room, hands shoved in his black skinny jeans, Louis sat him self onto Liam’s bed.

 

“Hey that’s no way to talk to your favourite brother.”

 

“Only brother Louis.”

 

Louis shrugged before lying back onto the bed, reaching for his phone out of his back pocket- no doubt playing flappy bird or whatever his current obsession was.  Liam couldn’t keep up- at least it kept Louis relatively silent in their long journeys together.

 

“Potato- Patatoes. What were you talking about anyway?”

 

Liam and Lou replied simultaneously.

 

“Nothing.”

“Liam met a boy last night.”

 

“Hey Lou…”

 

Louis sat bolt upright – his eyes twinkling despite the greenish tinge to his skin.

 

“My my my – my little Liam’s growing up. “

 

He ignored my middle finger Liam threw at him.

 

“Come on spill the goss- bet I know them.”

 

“You don’t.”

 

Louis rolled his eyes.

 

“Seriously Li – we don’t know that many people I’m sure I probably..”

 

“He’s not one our ’people’ Louis. It is possible I can meet someone you haven’t slept with.”

 

“Ohh bitchy Liam- someone’s hung-over. So hooking up with one of the actual people- how does it feel?”

 

He knew Louis was saying it with humour and to just to wind him up but he wasn’t going to let him talk about Harry that way.

 

“I didn’t sleep with him- Harry’s not…”

 

“Ding ding ding we have a name. He didn’t use you did he?”

 

Despite being a total idiot at times – Louis was protective of his younger siblings. He had even been suspended from Eton a few times for defending Liam despite the shit he got at home for it. Liam shook his head Lou answering for him before he even opened his mouth.

 

“He didn’t know who Liam was.”

 

Louis’ eyes widened almost comically.

 

“Shit me- I didn’t know you had it in you. You didn’t give him your number did you?”

 

The silence in response to his question was all the answer he needed. Louis let out a low whistle.

“Wow you know how much shit you’ll be in with Dad if that gets out?”

“Thanks for your support Louis.”

 

Liam tuned away from Louis pointedly. He felt Lou squeeze his shoulder before she began to walk towards the door.

 

“I’ll leave you boys to talk- Louis I have an appointment with your face after breakfast.”

 

He wished he could follow her out the room instead of being stuck here with Louis and his barrage of nine hundred questions that were sure to come his way. Only a moment passed before Louis spoke again.

 

“So what’s this Harry like?”

 

Liam thought about not replying but new it wasn’t worth it- he’d only get more questions- Louis was anything but not persistent.

 

“He’s a dancer.”

 

“Ohh flexible..”

 

Liam threw one of Lou’s brushes as Louis’ head.

 

“Shut up- Harry’s not like that.”

 

Louis raised his hands in mock defeat.

 

“You heard from him?”

 

“Yeah he..umm text me this morning.”

 

“You gunna reply?”

 

Leaning back against the dressing table onto his elbows , Liam sighed.

 

“What’s the point – its never gunna work is it?”

 

Louis leant forward and squeezed Liam’s knee.

 

“ If he’s got you like this – he’s obviously quite something. So what if it doesn’t go anywhere. Have some fun Li. Just don’t go breaking your heart ok? “

 

“Thanks Lou.”

 

“Hey what are older brothers for? Can I ask one last question?”

 

Louis didn’t wait for a response.

 

“Was he fit?”

“Oh my God Louis get out!”

 

“What gotta check you’ve got good taste. Can’t have you seeing a minger can I?”

 

Giving Liam’s knee one last squeeze . Louis dawdled towards the door before calling out his shoulder.

 

“See you for family breakfast in 5.”

 

Liam groaned- this day keeps getting better and better. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his phone and took a deep breath before typing.

 

**To: Harry**

**_Lovely meeting you last night. Hope you got home ok and aren’t feeling to bad today ;) Li xx_ **

****

Pressing send before he could delete it, Liam shoved the phone back in his pocket before shooting himself a last look in the mirror. He was relieved to see he looked better than before – Lou’s magic touch and mysterious ointments had done their job. At least he could hide feeling like shit on the outside from his family. Although he had no doubt his outfit choice would be commented on. Once again he was envious of Harry’s life – probably walking up to have brunch in London somewhere and explore the city. Liam wished he could give Harry a guided tour – he knew London like the back of his hand- spending the day together away from his life. Reaching the dinning room door he took a deep breath before walking in, pushing the thoughts of wild curls and clear blue/green eyes to the back of his mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this new chapter is ok and all my lovely readers enjoy :D Please let me know what you think - I love reading all your comments :) x

“And then the next thing I know I’m waking up in my bath half changed into my pyjamas.”

 

There was a pause before Niall burst into hysterical laughter and Harry couldn’t help but join in. Retelling what had happened to someone else definitely helped him see the funny side of it. First night in London and he had got himself drunk with some gorgeous model that had somehow managed to get his taxi journey paid for. Not bad going for a boy from Holmes Chapel.

 

“Ohh Harry … sorry I shouldn’t be laughing but mate that’s kinda hilarious. Nice work though bagging a model. “

 

The nicest thing for Harry was that when he had mentioned that said model was actually a boy called Liam, Niall hadn’t even flinched compared to the badly hidden looks of shock he was used to back home. In fact Niall had all but implied that he too was gay. A few moments later the boys had managed to compose their laughter.

 

“So has he replied to your text?”

 

Harry pulled out his phone as he was replying.

 

“That’s the worse thing he hasn’t…”

 

His reply was halted when he saw he had a new message. Shit.

 

“Oh shit he has actually replied. Shit what do I do!”

 

Mature- Harry thought. Here he was at almost 19 years old and he could not even open a text from a boy he had met the night before.

 

“Open it you numnut – what’s the worse thing he could say? Here pass it to me I’ll do it.”

 

Harry passed his phone over hiding his face in hands in anticipation of Liam’s response.  

 

“Mate why the fuck is your phone in French? How do I open the bloody message?”

 

Harry chuckled to himself despite his nerves. He should really change that.

 

“It was to help me learn ballet terms – its ouvrir bottom left corner.”

 

Niall shook his head in seeming despair. There was a moment of silence as Niall read the message while Harry’s mind conjured up every possible situation. He didn’t know why he was so nervous. It wasn’t like it was his first relationship. Growing up he had always been a it of flirt but things had changed since he had broken up with Ed. Harry had placed all his hopes of the future into their relationship- had planned on them moving to London together- Ed furthering his ambition of being a musician and Harry in the ballet. But life had happened. And watching as Ed walked away from him in the departure lounge of Manchester airport had been the hardest thing Harry had ever been through. It had taken a while to find their feet as ‘just friends’ again but they now talked every week over twitter or text – Ed busy with recording in New York . He knew he needed to put himself out there - start living again.

 

“I don’t know why you were worrying mate.”

 

Harry let out a sigh of relief before taking his phone back off Niall to read Liam’s message.

 

* * *

 

“Liam dear could you pass the yoghurt?”

                                                                                                              

The breakfast had been as bad as he had expected. The look on his Dad’s face when he walked in had been priceless- turning up to a royal family breakfast in trackies was not the done thing obviously. Especially when his arrival had interrupted what seemed to be a very one sided conversation between Louis and his Dad of which he only managed to hear “totally irresponsible.”. Apparenltly it was ‘setting a bad example for his younger siblings’ although he didn’t see how- he knew Lottie and Fizz had a whole collection of Topshop clothers their Dad would deam more than inappropriate. A pair of Nike tracksuit bottoms were the least of his worries.

From that point on him and Louis had been sat opposite each other next to their father- Louis pulling the occasional silly face at him which although warranted an eye roll from Liam was making Lottie next to him giggle. It had made Liam smile when he had looked across at her and saw her phone gently balanced on her lap under the table, her twitter account loaded on the screen. He had been meaning to get a twitter account for a while- he knew they weren’t really meant to have them – royal privacy and all that- but Louis had managed to set his and Lottie’s up so that not even the palace’s internet security could find them or their parents for that matter. Harry probably had twitter- he wondered if he could try and find him on Lottie’s phone later. He didn’t know what would be easier trying to get Lottie to hand over her phone or letting Louis set up him a twitter account with the barrage of questions that were sure to follow. Neither seemed overly enticing.

If he tried to do the same from his position he would definitely get caught and he definitely wasn’t in the mood for the repercussions of that, not when he was going to be with his Dad all day and pose for photos of their ‘happy’ family. Although he was itching to look to see if Harry had replied, his phone a constant remindeder in the back pocket of his trousers

 

“Of Course Jay.”

 

He passed over the bowl of yogurt that was to the right of him – an unwelcome wave of nausea returning at the sight of the wobbling white mass. Louis had obviously noticed Liam’s displeasure and a wicked grin appeared on his face. That was never a good sign.

 

“You know the vitmanin C in yogurt is really good for your bones- especaially if you’re a dancer.”

 

Oh ok Louis was going to go there. Liam was too hungover to take it any of Louis’ jibes lying down.

 

“I think you mean calcium Louis. I mean I know you failed all your A levels…”

 

If it was possible Louis’ eyes twinkled even more, it wasn’t normal for Liam to bite back.

 

“Well I don’t have your experience with..”

 

“Boys!”

 

Louis and Liam’s conversation was interrupted by their Dad’s sharp tone. Unlike Jay’s face which was filled with obvious amusement- Louis had to have gotten his sense of adventure from somewhere-and Lottie who had actually looked up from her phone to pay attention, their Dad looked less than impressed.

 

“Sorry  Dad.”

 

“Sorry Pops.”

 

Despite his sometimes strict personality, their Dad was a nice  guy – and a brilliant father- if not a bit over protective. But the stress of these photshoots always got to him. He knew it had be done and was always professional about it but knowing these photos would be posted all around the world would be enough to put anyone on edge. Especially when he normally tried to keep his family out of the press. Not that that was an easy task when Louis was your son – whose passion for after parties was well reknowned. His father was definitely in for a shock when the girls started getting older and having boyfriends. Although Liam himself wasn’t ready for that to happen- or let it. No boy was coming anywhere near any of his sister’s if he could help it. And that was something he was sure Louis would actually support him on. He may be all laughs uprfront but mess with one of his sisters’- yeah Liam would not want to be that person.

 

Regardless of the obvious tension in the room, and that both Louis and Liam were in varying degrees of hungover, Jay continued on like everything was normal. Liam had to hand it it her- not many people could deal with 6 children with out full time professional help at the same time as being an active part of the royal family. People had always found it strange how close he was to Jay seeing as she wasn’t his real Mum. But she was the person who had brought him up; had taught him how to read and write and treated him no differently to the children who were actually her own. Sure he didn’t have the connection Louis did with their but compared to some of his school friends and their step mum’s Liam thought he did pretty well. He was brought out of his thoughts by Lottie tapping him on the leg, tilting her phone screen towards him.

 

**_Greetings from across the table. Sorry about that couldn’t help my self ;) think the tequila is still in my system ::PP Fancy bluebird/bumpkin later – I’m literally dying right now – can’t eat any of this…._ **

****

He chuckled under his breath and shot Lottie a wink who smiled knowlingly back. To be honest he hadn’t got very far with his slice of toast either and the thought of the Bluebird later sounded incredibly appealing after a day of photoshoots. He liked it when him and Louis did stuff like that- were ‘normal’ brothers who went out for lunch or to the pub and talked about football and their relationships. Sure the venues weren’t what most people  would call normal- but it was all he and Louis knew. Catching Louis’ eye across the table, he gave him a quick nod , hiding his laughter with a cough at Louis’ miming of gagging over his bowl of melon. He really did wonder how Louis was older than him sometimes


	8. Chapter 8

 “Can you move a little to the left your highness.”

 

Liam sighed, uncomfortably warm in his Ralph Lauren Blazer and black skinny jean combo. It had been a long morning; the photographers were nice but there was only so many times he could find enjoyment in changing outfits in the stifling heat. Sure the girls loved it to begin with, Lottie especially loved the make up and dressing up, but even they were beginning to get a bit restless. And Liam’s face was starting to hurt from all the smiling. He needed caffeine soon. That and his favourite blueberry muffin from Waitrose. Louis sighed from behind him.

 

“Do you mean me or Liam?”

 

It was his and Louis’ turn for a photo set - the two eldest boys together- the public would love it. He could tell Louis was a bit fed up as well. His voice carrying the tiniest amount of strain. That was a dead give away to anyone who knew Louis well. He had been brilliant earlier getting all the girls smiling and laughing so the photos didn’t look forced, but right now Liam could tell Louis was reaching his limit.  The photographer looked even more nervous than he already had at Louis’ question – probably unsure whether he should address the boys as ‘Louis’ or ‘Liam’. Adding that to the fact their Dad was literally standing over his shoulder checking the photos were ok. The poor man probably needed a stiff drink. What he probably hadn’t worked out was their Dad was not so much worried about the photos but was more there to ensure that Louis didn’t make any inappropriate moves on the photographer’s rather attractive assistant who Louis had been sending not so subtle winks at earlier.

 

Louis changed their position deciding to take his own direction with the photograph. They had done enough of these in their lives to know what worked and what didn’t just about- added to that Louis’ expert skills of selfie taking.

 

“Do you think that man’s ever used his camera to film a sex tape? Bet it would be high def!”

 

Liam couldn’t help the wave of laughter that followed Louis whispering in his ear, the camera flashing before he could control it. Despite his sudden bout of the giggles the photographer seemed pleased with the shot their Dad even nodding his approval albeit a bit confused by the laughter between his two sons. At least they had done one thing to appease him today. 

 

“I think its time for lunch.”

 

Before Liam could even open his mouth his father had confirmed what both he and Louis were praying for.

 

“And yes Louis and Liam that does mean you can go. Just don’t be late and try not to cause some national scandal while you’re at it.”

 

That comment was definitely pointed at Louis who had the decency to look a bit sheepish. It was easy to understand why his Dad would be worried- Liam could only too well remember the stampede in Selfridges. Louis’ friend had rather publically posted a tweet when they had been out shopping that had a photo of Louis’ posing by the Calvin Klein boxer’s manikin. That had not been a fun situation to get out of.

 

“I’ll see what we can do….”

 

Louis sent Liam a sneaky wink. There was no doubt they would be a few minutes late – they weren’t especially known for their timing ability. Liam was fairly prompt, but as he had learnt from school, punctuality was not Louis’ greatest quality. Louis was doing well if he was less than five minutes late for a lesson. In fact he had probably spent more time in late detentions than he had in the actual lessons.

 

Their Dad rolled his eyes fondly, a look of worn exasperation across his face.

 

“See you later boys.”

 

“Thanks Dad.”

 

He waved at Liam before heading towards the sound of Felicite and Phoebe bickering in the other room, the photographer and his assistant hurrying out after him. Liam headed over towards Louis, letting his shoulders slump as a wave of tiredness hit him. Upon reaching Louis, Liam was amused to find him pulling a face that could only be described as ridiculous into the front of his phone. What was even funnier was that Louis as so obviously trying his best to be alluring and sexy.

 

“Who you trying to seduce now?”

 

Louis looked up startled but quickly recovered with a sly grin despite the remaining tinges of blush of his face.

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

 

“Not really but seeing as you’ll probably end up telling me anyway…”

 

Louis response was too quick to be casual.

 

“No I wont.”

 

The blushing, the nervous responses- Oh God there was only one person Liam knew that would cause Louis to turn into some teenage girl…

 

“Oh God please tell it’s not Zayn.”

 

“Well…”

 

Zayn Malik. The boy Louis had pretty much been in completely in love with since the age of 14 when they had shared a room at Eton. The same Zayn that had broken Louis’ heart only six months ago when after a year of dating he had decided to fly around the world to ‘find himself’. He had never really seen Louis cry until that day and never wanted to again. It had only worsened when pictures of Zayn and a girl who he was obviously seeing emerged all over the web.

 

“Louis seriously?”

 

Louis shrugged.

 

“So has lover boy replied?”

 

The change in topic was pointedly obvious. Liam knew he would have to talk about Zayn eventually. But that was Louis’ choice to make and Liam would be there to pick up the pieces.

 

“I don’t know…”

 

“You can’t avoid it Liam…”

 

Liam sent Louis a pointed look.

 

“You really going to lecture me about avoidance?”

 

“I’m not avoiding a dancer who I want to shack up…”

 

“Louis!”

 

“Just look at your phone already. We are not leaving until to you do and I want food. SO you better do it now before you get a cranky Louis on your ass.”

 

He sighed in protest but grabbed his phone off of the table anyway, his nerves racing through him. Liam rarely put himself out there. And doing it with someone he didn’t know – and who didn’t know whom he was- well it was pretty much as out there as you could go. Turning away from Louis slightly, he unlocked his phone, breath catching in his mouth as he took in the screen.

 

One unread message. Harry.

 

“He.. uhh.. he’s replied.”

 

“Fabulous- now let’s go we can think about your reply once I’ve eaten. I need some food in me to help you sound alluring.”

 

He opened the message as he followed Louis out of the room, fingers shaking slightly as he pressed to open. Liam couldn’t stop the smile that crept over his face as he read.

 

 **Harry**.

So so so so sorry for my drunken text :P Was lovely to meet you too. Can’t say I was feeling stellar this morning but it was worth it ;) Would love to see you again if you like that it is. Hope your meeting went well this morning and you didn’t wake up in your bathroom like me haha. H xx


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can not say thank you enough to everyone who has read this or one of my other stories!! You are all amazing!! :D For this chapter I've flashed forward again to the present where the story started in chapter one just incase there is any confusion on what's happened :) Please enjoy and I would love to know what you think- so drop me a comment :D xx

At least half an hour had passed since Niall had arrived to join Harry in the waiting room. If there was something Niall wasn’t known for, it was his patience. And the tapping of Niall’s foot against the tiled hospital floor to a song from Giselle was beginning to drive him over the edge. It wouldn’t annoy Harry so much if he had not been rehearsing to the same damn song for the past two weeks at rehearsal and at home in the living room to Liam’s amusement – still unhappy with his last chasse foot placing. Treats him right for being too much of a perfectionist. Although it was that drive that got him to where he was- no one had been promoted at such a rate through the London Ballet as Harry.

 

Thankfully, for some reason Harry couldn’t immediately decipher, Niall’s tapping subsided. Looking up to see what caused Niall to stop, he was greeted by Niall’s face in a state of shock glancing at the newly opened door. It was only then Harry noticed that the rest of the waiting room’s attentions were also focused – albeit not as obviously as Niall who was gawping slightly- on the room’s newest visitors.

 

“Harry…”

 

Niall’s voice was unusually hushed, unnerving Harry somewhat. Taking another look over to the door, Harry’s stomach dropped when he realised that one of the two people who had just walked in was Paul. It seemed however Paul had spotted him first and was looking over at him more uncertainly than Harry had ever seen him, glancing anxiously between him and the relatively short feathery brown haired boy stood in front of him. Shit. There was only one person that could be. And Harry had only ever seen them on Liam’s phone screen or in magazine articles that he had secretly bought of Liam.

 

“Fuck.” 

 

 Before either Harry or Paul could make a move, a nurse walked into the reception her face covered by the clipboard she was holding, oblivious to the stunned silence that had taken over the rest of the room.

 

“Liam Styles.”

 

Instinctively Harry leapt to his feet only to notice Louis gaze fall on him and eyes widen slightly. Harry felt more self -conscious than ever before especially since he had forgotten he had signed Liam in under his name. Harry was suddenly hyper aware of the fact he was wearing dance gear in front of a member of the royal family. And yes he wore it everyday in front of Liam but to Harry he was just his shy, kind and gorgeous boyfriend who couldn’t cook for the life of him and who went to the cinema with him on Orange Wednesday’s. Liam who had seen him at the end of a rehearsal when he was red faced, sweaty and tired after dancing for 10 hours and who bought him cups of tea on a Sunday morning when they were both in their pyjamas watching. Seeing Louis here was a swift reminder to him as to whom he was actually dating.

 

 What he wasn’t expecting was the maddening grin that appeared on Louis’ face instead of a look of disdain. Or that Louis seemed less concerned with the fact that he was in the hospital for his brother who had just been hit by a car; but by walking over towards Harry his blue eyes twinkling. Before Harry could even begin to wrap his head round the situation unfolding and much to the bemusement of the rest of the room, Louis was calling out his name in a loud unabashed tone.

 

“Could it actually be Harry Styles? Finally putting a face to a name. I’ve heard so much about you. “

 

Still in a state of shock that the Prince of England actually knew who he was Harry numbly stuck his hand out to reach Louis’, who shook it furiously before pulling him into a hug. Unable able to get his brain to function Harry stood there awkwardly not knowing what the correct conduct was when hugged by a member of the royal family in the middle of a hospital waiting room. Pulling back from the hug, Louis turned his attention to Niall, not so subtly running his eyes up and down Niall’s body.

 

“And you must be Niall. “

 

Now it was Niall’s turn to look stunned and a blush arose on his cheeks Harry had never seen before.

 

“Um.. pleasure to meet you to your high…”

 

Louis laughed- much louder and brash than Liam’s- and clapped Niall on the shoulder.

 

“Oh God please none of that shit- it’s Louis. Now let’s go and see what mess my cluts of a younger brother has got himself into. ”

 

Louis seemingly unphased by Harry and Niall’s shock, walked confidently over to the nurse, who now having looked up from her clipboard had paled in colour having realised who was stood in front of her.

 

“Umm.. this way… um..”

 

Harry watched as Paul rolled his eyes- a crack showing in the normally stoic façade of Liam’s bodyguard. His voice reflecting the obvious affection he had for the boys.

 

“That boy doesn’t understand the concept of discrete. Liam’s all right though Harry? ”

 

Over the time Harry and Liam had been dating, he had formed a weird kind of friendship with Paul. And even though he showed very little emotion, Harry thought Paul liked him. Liked him enough to trust him with Liam. After all Paul was the one who had willingly snuck Liam in and out of his flat back before Liam had bought a flat in Notting Hill despite his family not knowing. Liam had bought the flat supposedly as a venture for himself – to live outside the walls of the palace and start to look after himself. However, the day Liam moved in he had presented Harry with a newly cut key. Now 4 months later, Harry had more stuff there then he did in his own apartment that now only really acted as an extra storage space or a room for when his sister came to visit. It was fast Harry knew that, not even a year into the relationship and he was already living with his boyfriend. His boyfriend who he couldn’t event tell that many people about, only his direct family and Niall and who he still hadn’t met the family of. Then again a relationship with a Prince was never going to be traditional. And the flat was so much nicer than his own- who could blame him for wanting to live there. Harry could remember when he first moved in to find the fridge filled with M and S ready meals, not a single fresh vegetable to be seen- it would be unforgivable for him to let Liam live like that. That was his excuse anyway.

 

The relief Harry felt seeing Liam sitting upright through his hospital window, eyes open and taking a drink from the water cup in front of him almost made him forget the situation he was currently in. Apart from the large white bandage on the right hand side of his forehead and a few scratches along his cheeks, he looked completely fine. Breathing anyway- that was the main thing. It’s funny- Harry spent every possible moment with Liam but it was only now when they were apart Harry had realised how much Liam meant to him. He had fallen hard despite him knowing that he was partly living a lie.

Louis pushed through the hospital door before the Nurse had even said he was allowed to, startling Liam from his resting position. His eyes widening comically when he spotted Harry stood awkwardly behind Louis.

 

“Liam – what have I told you about crossing the road with out looking?”

 

Louis didn’t even let Liam get a word out before he jumped onto the hospital bed; the nurse letting out a quiet squawk of protest about disturbing the patient that went unnoticed by Louis. Liam was currently too busy rapidly glancing between Louis and Harry to say anything anyway.

 

“And why the hell did you not tell me how hot your boyfriend and his friend were? ”

 

Harry wasn't sure if himself or Niall was blushing worse .

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I am looking for a beta so if anyone is interested please let me know :D xx


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this chapter- it's a bit longer than normal and moves round a bit in time :D Thanks so much to everyone who is reading this or any of my other stories!! xxx

“Louis… what are you doing here?”

Liam’s voice was slightly groggy and rougher than normal, sounding just like he did when he was woken up in the morning by Harry’s alarm and asked Harry if he would like a cup of tea. Undeterred by Liam’s shock, Louis lounged back onto Liam’s bed. Instead of looking annoyed, a fond look of exasperation crossed Liam’s face. He had always talked affectionately of Louis, but despite Harry endlessly asking he had still never let him met him. Something about Louis’ inability to keep his mouth shut.

“Overheard Paul on the phone.”

Paul shot Liam an apologetic look. He hadn’t been aware that Louis was listening to his conversation –thought he would be too wrapped up in the Kardashian episode he had been watching. He should have known at the briefest mention of Liam’s name Louis’ attention wold be drawn from just about anything he was doing. Especially since Liam had moved out of the palace. He knew Louis was pleased that Liam had asked for some independence but not being able to see him every day; check he was ok. That Louis didn’t like so much. Paul still found it hard not tell Louis about Harry. He knew that Louis would love him and his friends. And from the subtle questions from thier Mum, Paul knew full well that she fully understood that there was a man shaped reason for her step son’s departure. Harry was the kind of bloke it was hard to dislike as well- his blinding smile that made Liam visible crumple, attached with his winning charm would win over his parents in no time at all. But Liam trusted him not to and that was a trust he would ever break.

“So what’s the prognosis Doc?”

Harry, Niall and the Nurse were still in a state of shocked silence when Louis turned his attention in their direction. In passing Louis let his eyes run over Harry. Endlessly long, lean dancer’s legs exaggerated by the tight leggings he was wearing; slightly rounded hips and an equally long torso hidden by his jumper. Harry could give Zayn competition for prettiest guy but behind the brown curls and wide green blue eyes, there was an innocence that Zayn didn’t have. He was painfully obvious with his emotions, no training in schooling his expression. He could see why Liam had fallen hard. Why he had hidden Harry from his family and the press. Sure he had told Louis about him; but words only did so much justice.

Catching Harry’s gaze over Louis’ head, Liam’s eyes softened as he took in Harry’s worried eyes and caught him biting at his bottom lip. He knew how scared Harry must have been and couldn’t even imagine how he would feel if he was in a similar position. He should have looked twice before crossing, should have seen the car coming before he stepped out into the road. But he had been too wrapped up in their conversation and brushing his hand against Harry’s ; the closest they could get to holding hands in public.

Niall was the first to break the silence. And despite the situation, Harry couldn't help find it amusing that Niall’s blush had yet to subside. Louis was a part of Liam's life he had no part of and knew very limited about. Sure he had heard tidbits about his family and the occasional antidote about his sisters or Louis, and yes he knew quite a bit about his school days. But he didn't know how much Louis knew about him. Did Liam tell him about how they spent their evenings playing All star Mr and Mrs  with Niall and Gemma or that Harry had an obsession for Toblerone and Paprika Pringles. This was definitely not how he planned on meeting his boyfriend's ROYAL family but there was something comforting about the fact Louis was looking at him more like a new puppy than a piece of gum stuck to the bottom of his shoe. In fact Harry was taking the tattoos sneaking out from Louis' jumper a sign that they had more in common than just Liam. It was stupid he knew the royal family weren't all Victorian wigs and curtsying - fuck Liam couldn't even tie a bow tie properly - but seeing Louis was a definite comfort. Maybe just maybe he stood a chance.   
  
"Soo... Good to see your ok Li.."  
  
"So sorry for the worry..."  
  
Harry spoke for the first time since Louis had arrived.  
  
"It's fine babes..."  
  
The pet name slipped out before he could help himself but Louis grin only widened, Liam noticing the twinkle in his eyes. Maybe he shouldn't have kept this off for so long but shit did seeing Harry and Louis together in one room make things seem a hell of a lot more real. The car incident not the only thing giving him a head ache.  


* * *

  
  
Harry swung his basket absent-mindedly in his left hand as he walked up and down the aisles of the Waitrose that was a nice midpoint between his and Niall's flats. Although he would have been happy to accept Niall's offer of staying for dinner, he did need to sort out his flat and actually put something in his fridge and cupboards. At home he took advantage of the fact the cupboards were always fully stocked- his mum thankfully understanding the needs of a growing teenage boy who danced some days for at least 8 hours. But now he was here, he had no idea where to start. Bread that would be a good start. Dodging trollies Harry manoeuvred himself round the army of mothers and screaming toddlers to reach what he was looking for.   
It was only when he was amongst a wall of ciabatta and naans that he swore he first heard it. The same deep chuckle that had graced his ears last night and had been written into his memory like a Top 40 pop song. He shook it off - this was London not Holmes Chapel. The likelihood of him running into Liam was literally one in a million. Returning his focus back to the impossible choice of rolls or sliced bread, Harry put the laugh to the back of his mind.   
  
"Yeah I'll be out in literally two minutes.. You're hiding behind a bin?! Wow real subtle."  
  
Ok that voice was definitely him. Risking a subtle glance to his left, Harry felt his stomach drop. There in the middle of Waitrose, amongst the croissant and bagels was Liam. And fuck was he looking good for someone who had been out till god knows when drinking last night. His hair was perfectly styled and face blemish free compared to Harry's decidedly blotchy skin. That's right - he had a shoot this morning. And here he was looking like a student who had never been trusted to do his own shopping before or even been to a supermarket. The only thing in his basket a giant slab of galaxy that had been on special offer. Perhaps he should chuck the rye bread judging his unhealthy choices from above him into his basket. That was the kind of thing models were meant to eat right? Liam obviously hadn't spotted him yet but Harry couldn't  help but notice how he was oddly avoiding any eye contact with anyone, as if he didn't want to be recognised. The temptation to run away down the world food aisle was overwhelming. Surely amongst the collection of Quinoa and Curry sauces, Liam wouldn't spot him. Harry silently chastised himself- stop being a wuss you idiot. He texted you didn't he- it's not like your stalking him is it? This was a new city and worst come to worse he could just avoid Liam and this supermarket, or in fact any supermarket for the rest of his life. Online shopping was invented for a reason.

  
"I'm literally buying a muffin and then I'll be with you."

  
The pathetic wave Harry sent him unsurprisingly went unnoticed with Liam's eyes still fixed on the floor. Although Harry did feel slightly better about the contents of his basket upon hearing Liam wasn't after coconut water or something.   
  
"Umm Hi Liam?"  
  
Looking up for the first time, Liam's eyes visibly widened his phone conversation stopping mid-sentence, Harry still able hear the muffled sound of someone on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Harry..."  
  
The slight panic that had first appeared on Liam's face lessened when he realised who had interrupted him, and a warm smile took over, eyes crinkling at the corners. Harry watched Liam hang up the phone, despite the person on the other end of the conversation, still chatting away, obviously not realising that they were in a one way conversation.   
  
"Fancy seeing you here."  
  
He shrugged shyly, his smile matching Liam's.  
  
"Thought I should probably start filling my cupboards..."  
  
Harry gestures at his basket.  
"Although as you can see it's not going do well"  
  
Liam laughed, the sound as infectious and endearing as it had been last night, and cocked his head to the side.  
  
"Hey no judgement here.. I can barely use a toaster let alone cook!"  
  
"I could cook for you."

  
Shit. Since when did he become so forward. That hadn't even known each other 24 hours and he was inviting him to his flat. But something about Liam bought it out of him. He can imagine Liam got it all the time though, what being a model and all. But contrary to the polite decline or panicked retreat he was expecting, Liam's smile only brightened and if Harry wasn't mistaken a slight blush was rising on Liam's cheeks. Although Liam's blushing was a hell of a lot more elegant than the traffic light Harry could feel his face was becoming.  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
It was as someone rudely barged their hand between the two of them to reach for Pitta breads with a grumble about blocking the shelving , that the anxious look returned on Liam's face. Quickly checking his wrist at a watch Harry would guess cost more than his flat, Liam looked up apologetically at Harry as his phone started to vibrate in his hand.  
  
"I'm so so sorry but I have to get back."  
  
Harry tried not to let the disappointment enter his voice. Of course Liam was busy he was on a bloody photoshoot. Unlike Harry who's afternoon was about to be filled with unpacking.   
  
"Don't worry I get it. It's totally fine."  
  
And Harry did. Not in the same exact circumstance but he knew what it was like to be always too busy. He could remember all the phone calls to Ed from dance rehearsals telling him they'd have to move their date or falling asleep on his sofa during the film they'd been watching tired out from a show. Ed had always been understanding - he had his music and he knew that dance was in Harry's soul. No matter when and where, he would be there to watch Harry perform. And Harry tried to do the same for him.   
  
"I'll text you yeah? We can organise a date? "  
  
"Sounds amazing. I'll be knee deep in unpacking so it'll be a welcome relief."   
  
As Liam walked away, he turned his head and sent Harry a final wink.  
  
"Don't get lost in all those tutus."

* * *

  
  
"What took you so long in Waitrose anyway?"  
  
Liam leaned back into his chair looking at Louis over the top of his menu. They had successfully hidden in the furthest corner of the cafe's courtyard; the front of house immediately recognising that they wanted some privacy. Liam would be sure to leave a large tip.  
  
"Just busy. Moved the aisles since I last went as well"  
  
Louis raised one eyebrow, obviously not believing a word. Thankfully he didn't ask anything further, Liam not giving him chance to. If there was one way to distract Louis it was asking him about his love life.   
  
"So what's happening with Zayn?"  
  
Louis groaned, brushing one hand through his fringe.   
  
"I don't know Li. I knew it would be ... Horrible when he came back- but I didn't expect him to..."  
  
He never normally struggled with words. Liam could count on one hand the number of times Louis had been left speechless. But Zayn, despite Louis' insistence that it hadn't been that serious, was his first love. Louis had let his walls down with him more than he had with anyone but Liam, not hiding behind his humour. And for that reason a part of Liam would never forgive Zayn and hadn't talked to him since he'd left, not returning the texts to day he was back in England. They had been best friends before, almost as close as Zayn and Louis. And the three of them had filled the pages of Hello, the world loving the trio’s friendship.   
  
"He doesn't deserve you Lou."  
  
"But.."  
  
"No seriously. I know he's a great guy. But he treated you like shit once what's to say he won't do it again. I'm not going to let that happen."  
  
Louis nodded slowly.  
  
"I just didn't think he'd be at the party yesterday. I wasn't ready for him to be there. Even though it's been a year.."  
  
He paused letting only a moment pass before a wicked grin replaced his rare forlorn expression. Liam knew he was avoiding talking about Zayn but he wasn't about to push the topic.   
  
"Soo... Who the fuck had what he takes to get my little brother drunk last night?"  
  
The blush that he could feel rising on his cheeks, only made Louis grin wider.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After multiple redrafts; many late nights and some severe writer's block I've FINALLY DONE IT!! I hope this new chapter and burst of life to this story is ok and that everyone who ever read it before enjoys it along with any new readers. Any comments and thoughts are always appreciated <3 
> 
> Check out my tumblr for photo inspiration for each of my stories and just some lovely photos of the boys. 
> 
> http://hllnz1dfanfic.tumblr.com/

 

 

Stir-fry.

 

Of all the things he could have picked for him and Liam’s proper first date- if that was what this was…. He had gone and picked stir-fry. Sure he was actually making the sauce himself not just from a packet but how would Liam know that. Nothing screamed student more than a stir-fry and here he was trying to use it to woo a bloody run way model. Someone who had undoubtedly eaten at the best restaurants in the world and inhaled designer cold press juices as a hobby. It had been a week since he had move to London; a week of hanging out with Niall; organising his flat and to his surprise texting back and forth with Liam. After his Waitrose encounter he feared Liam would be frightened off- brushing him off as that weird dancer stalker. He didn’t know why he was stressing so much over this so much – he had cooked meals before. In fact he was actually a decent cook at that. Had done it for Ed all the time. But there was something about Liam that made him want to impress. At home everyone knew him – his obsession with diptique candles, modern art and Love actually all just little quirks that made him ‘him’. He didn’t think twice about it. But looking round his flat at the candles on the window sill and posters on the wall from ballets to art museums he had been to, he was self conscious about what Liam would think.

 

He wasn’t used to cooking in such a small space either, his mum’s kitchen back in Holmes Chapel almost mansion like opposed to the two counter tops and hob he had now and so apart from making dinner it looked like he was creating a shrine to mess. Why the hell had he not taken Niall’s advice and ordered in. That’s right he couldn’t afford to- why the hell was he doing this.

 

* * *

 

 

Liam checked himself one last time in the mirror, smoothing out his skinny jeans and painstakingly chosen shirt. He had even sent a photo of the combination to Lou earlier that afternoon to check it was ok. He didn't dream of asking Louis – the amount of ribbing he would get for it nowhere near worth the limited amount of fashion advice Louis could give. It was silly really being worried over a shirt but he was nervous; stupid really for a 20-year-old guy who had been on dates before and lived away from home for school since he was 13. But this was different. Normally when he went on dates he was Prince Liam- every suitor part of the same group personally picked out or vetted and his persona allowing him a confidence he didn’t normally have. He had never had to be just ‘Liam’. He had never done anything either which went so much against what he knew. Things like that he normally left to Louis- an expert in non-royal approved behaviour.

 

But there was something about Harry that made him want to go against everything he knew. It was good that Harry had offered to have him over to his – there was no way in hell he could exactly invite Harry here ‘ “Oops did I not tell you I live at Buckingham Palace…”- yeah that wasn’t going to happen. And a restaurant would be equally terrible, their date more than likely to be spotted and end up on the Daily Mail in less than 2 minutes. That or he would have to choose one of the approved private restaurants which would only lead to Harry wondering why Liam was being treated so strangely or them running into one of his friends. Maybe it was selfish or delusional but he didn't want to break the bubble of Harry not knowing who he was just yet. The texts they had been sending giving no inclination that he had found out. Apart from Louis none of his family knew anything either. In fact he had to disguise his laughter to a joke Harry had sent him when he was at dinner the other day – ignoring his dad’s glower and Louis’ amused yet some what pitying looks. He just had to hope that no one was around when he tried to leave otherwise he was screwed.

 

Paul had agreed to drive him this evening under strict instruction not to tell anyone. It had taken a fair bit of eye batting and pleading looks but he had just about convinced him that Liam would be fine and that he was not about to be driven to an axe murderer. It was obvious Paul wasn’t happy about it but he suspected he had worked out who Liam was seeing. He always knew Paul was a secret romantic.

 

He hadn’t quite believed it when he had looked in Waitrose last Sunday to see the same curly brown hair and gorgeous smile that had preoccupied his thoughts all morning. Like life was telling him not to give up on Harry. Grabbing the jacket he had worn the night they met and his wallet, he began to sneak down the corridor. The girls wouldn’t be a problem – all of them busy watching the x factor; it was Louis that he was aiming to avoid. Hopefully he would be out – it was a Saturday night after all. And Zayn was back in town and as much as Liam hated it Louis would go and see him. Despite his pathetic attempts at insisting he wasn’t drawn back to him like the 18-year-old schoolboy he had been.

 

“Where you going looking all dapper?”

 

Damn. The one Saturday night Louis decided to stay in later than normal. Looking over expecting to see Louis’ sly smirk and brown hair styled to perfection ready to go out, Liam was shocked to find with a decidedly pale grey expression, hair hanging over his face with no visible product and what Liam could swear was red-rimmed eyes. The still present smirk decidedly less convincing and horribly false.

 

“Just out. Are you ok?”

 

Louis let out a low chuckle.

 

“Sure sure. Twice in one week – what’s happening to you? Yeah I’m dandy. ”

 

The answer was less than reassuring- Louis sprawled out in his and Liam’s living room on a Saturday night; trackies and leavers’ hoodie on and what was definitely his phone on Zayn’s twitter profile. None of it sat right with Liam – last time Louis had been this upset, Liam had found him passed out in the hallway between their rooms pupils blown and face horribly thin and grey. And it was something that Liam was in no hurry to very see again. Louis was far more fragile than anyone knew.

 

“Are you sure? I can stay here if you want.”

 

He watched as Louis plastered on a well-practised fake smile.

 

“No no you go. Just had a stupid fight with Dad – it’s nothing. Don’t want to stop you getting the D – make sure you use protection. These dancer types are quite loose I’ve heard.”

 

Liam didn't even bother replying just shooting him a middle finger and ruffling his hair as he walked past, assiduously ignoring Louis’ shout of ‘Send him my love” as he walked towards Paul waiting outside. As much as hald his brain was shouting at him to stay with Louis he needed to start letting Louis make his own mistakes and that he would come to him if he was ever in a bad as a position as he had been before. And when he out of sight of Louis, he may have even checked his wallet for the condom he always kept in there just in case. This whole thing was outside of his comfort zone – who knows where it was going to end up.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Harry didn’t immediately notice the shadow lingering over his table. It wasn’t until he had sat down a 10 minutes ago he realised how tired he was. Endless rehearsals combined with the stress of having to deal with the situation going on at the hospital with Liam was all getting too much for his weary mind. His brain far too tired to even know how to word the email to his artistic director explaining his absence from the solo rehearsal he was meant to have had that morning. He hated letting people down and especially having felt so honoured to have won the solo that he knew so many others had been vying after. If the others found out he had missed something this close to the performance….

 

He was struggling enough as it was at the moment – his mind not able to pick things up as fast as he would like and it was worrying him. Worrying him so much he hadn’t even been able to tell Liam. Seeing as he normally told Liam everything – their pact never to lie to each other after their first and worst fight when Harry found out who Liam actually was – it was making him feel even worse knowing he was lying to him. Gemma had told him it was because he had other things on his mind- Liam’s family being the prime concern. The fear of revealing a relationship- something he had never had to worry about before. He had never been a very private person at home – ‘an open book’ his dance teacher had called him. Every bit of emotion readable in his face and dance even if he couldn’t say it aloud. And now as much as his love life was better than it had ever been, his dancing was suffering and that was something he couldn’t afford to ignore for much longer. It was after all what had really broken him and Ed apart, the draw to singing and ballet much greater than what was keeping them together. Selfishly passionate in what they loved to do. Getting to where he was now didn’t come without sacrifice but he didn’t realise how much more it would feel like it mind, body and soul were being pulled in two different directions. Which one had the greatest strength he didn't even know. The hours he would have normally spent practising replaced by boozy evening board game sessions with Niall, Gemma and Liam or nights just the two them. Sunday mornings now laced with lazy morning sex and lie in bed breakfasts or walks in Liam’s family country estate instead of the gym or yoga classes his career demanded. All that on top of a group of friends back home and in London who kept wondering where Harry disappeared to, no idea who he was dating and friends Harry was sure would not get on with Liam. Not that Liam was hard to get on with but they would have absolutely nothing in common aside from Harry.

 

“I always knew Liam was a sucker for being ignored.”

 

Harry’s eyes shot up at the sound of a strikingly familiar voice, eyes meeting Louis’ smirking face. It had the same sort of pronunciation as Liam, but a lot higher pitch to what he was used to. He felt his cheeks tinge pink, his head still not wrapped around the fact that Louis – Prince Louis to be correct- knew who he was and was actually talking to him. Seeing him this close up it was easy to see that him and Liam were related. The same eye shape and crinkles at the edges; tilt of the head just in the same direction of his slightly lopsided smile . Realising it was actually common place to reply, Harry forced himself to stop staring.

 

“Sorry … umm … miles away. It’s been a long morning.”

 

Taking Harry’s reply as a cue to sit, Louis sunk into the seat opposite him a takeaway cup of what looked like Yorkshire tea clutched in his tanned right hand.

 

“I can imagine – my klutz of a brother always had a secret flare for dramatics.”

 

Harry couldn’t help but chuckle along with Louis, noting as well the way Louis’s eyes lit up as he did so. Even though he was not entirely sure on what the protocol was for meeting your secret royal boyfriend’s half brother for the first time was, he couldn’t help but feel that it was going better than expected. Louis wasn’t sneering at him or neither had he ordered his execution for treason- so he was taking it as a win.

 

“All a bit odd this isn’t ..”

 

Louis gestured loosely round the room, his chuckle turning into one with a much darker note. The not so subtle stares everyone was sending their way and Paul lingering in the corner ready to strike anyone who so much as dared to come over to them. It was a side of his and Liam’s relationship he had yet to experience and he could start to see why Liam had hidden him away from it all. Before Harry could agree with Louis he was speaking again.

 

“Thank you.

 

Those had not been the words he expected to come out of Louis’ mouth.

 

“I uhh..”

 

Rubbing his temple slightly with two fingers on his left hand, signet ring tangling slightly in his fringe, Louis finished his sentence.

 

“ Thank you for being there for Liam. You have made him happier than I have seen him in a long time … I uhh …”

 

Even though Harry only knew Louis through what Liam had said and stuff on the TV, he could tell this was a rare sensitive moment that he shouldn’t interrupt.

 

“Liam means a lot to me ..more than a lot. Be careful with him … He’s not a strong as he lets on. “

 

Harry reached across and placed his own hand around Louis’ on his cup,

 

“I’m not ever going to hurt Liam. I promise. He’s my world.”


End file.
